lost_episode_pastasfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Eats Jerry
My son and I love Tom and Jerry to death, so for his birthday I decided to buy him a DVD of that show online. I wouldn't tell him, because I wanted it to be a surprise. So I went on eBay and searched for a DVD. Sure enough, I found a very interesting one that said it had a crossover short with Looney Tunes. Even better, it was available for free. I said "Hell yes!", me and my son love Looney Tunes too. So I ordered it. A delivery boy came by just an hour later. I thought "That was fast" and got the box, opening it to find the DVD I had ordered. I wanted to watch it first, because it seemed so interesting! I put the DVD in my computer and it started normally: the WBHE logo, the trailers, you name it. I saw the menu, which consisted of the Play option, the episode selection menu, settings, and a section just for the crossover. Thinking "If it's listed independently, it must be good!" I selected that. Man, I wish I could go back in time and take it back. The episode starts off as normally, with the MGM logo and typical theme. Then the title of the episode comes up: "Tom Eats Jerry". I found that title a bit odd, but whatever. The episode starts with Jerry eating lunch in his hole. Tom then got his paw in, trying to grab the mouse, and when he did he was punched in the nose. Tom dropped Jerry, started chasing him, and growled, but it was a realistic sound effect of a lion's roar and it was very loud and felt like ear rape. Tom then said something, but it was muffled, so I had no idea what he was saying. He then grabbed a knife and cut Jerry to small pieces until he died, to my horror. It then showed Tweety flying inside the house and saying "I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat". Tom just glared at him and said "Shut the fuck up, you're going to be my dinner like Jerry". I was horrified that Tom swore. Tom then twisted Tweety's head, snapping his neck, and pulled it off, saying "That's what you get Mr. Birdface". Then, Tom was walking into Bugs Bunny's hole with a lighter in his hand. He saw Bugs Bunny sleeping and whispered "Let's finish this". Bugs Bunny opened one of his eyes and said "Eh, what's up, Tom?" Tom just lit Bugs Bunny on fire and he woke up in panic and he saw Tom and said "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Bugs Bunny burned to death while trying to jump into a lake. Then Tom dragged the corpses of Jerry, Bugs and Tweety to the dinner table. He brought some gravy and potatoes to the dinner table and said "Finally, here's my special stew recipe". He then cut off their heads, cut their bodies to pieces and put them on a pot with the gravy and potatoes. I was shocked with what I saw and went over to search info about this. It said the animator was in prison for life. I then went to the supermarket and bought another DVD, leaving the violent one in a corner so my son couldn't watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Looney Tunes